Texting
by TStabler
Summary: One word one shot, by request. When Olivia gets a confusing text message in the middle of the night, it sets events into motion that open up doors. And hearts. Strong M, E/O, sexting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A one-word-one-shot, requested by my friend Kate!**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns the characters and settings of SVU. TStabler © owns this saga.**

Olivia was half asleep on her couch, cuddled under her blanket, thinking about how annoyed she was. She'd texted Elliot a few times, and he bit her head off. Something about not wanting to type when he could just talk, something about liking the sound of her voice, something stupid.

She had finally decided to get over it, when the beeping of her phone sounded. "The fuck," she mumbled, reaching for her gadget. She opened one eye and looked at the screen, flashing Elliot's name and the words, "One new message."

She tapped the screen and read his text.

_What are you wearing?_

She sat up, confused, and shot back a message of her own. _Clothes. What else?_

She waited for a moment, then her phone beeped again. She tapped the screen and both of her eyes widened.

_Be more specific._

She looked around her apartment, as if someone was playing a cruel joke on her, and shot back another message. _Black sweats. Bon Jovi tee shirt. It's three in the morning!_

His next message surprised her. _Take them off._

She tossed the phone onto the coffee table, rubbed her eyes, and shook her head. "Crazy bastard," she mumbled, lying back down. She pulled the blanket over her head, trying to ignore the beeping. She groaned, whined, and grabbed her phone. was he getting even with her for annoying him? She tapped the button, afraid to read the message. She choked when she read, _I'm serious. I want you out of those clothes._

She swallowed hard, thinking he was either drunk or Munch had taken his phone and was screwing with her. She raised an eyebrow, figuring he couldn't see her, but she was curious enough to play along. _The pants or the shirt? _she typed, sending it to him quickly.

His speedy response: _Both. I'm already naked, you gotta catch up, Liv._

Her eyes widened as she looked down at her phone. She furrowed her brow and scoffed. "No, he's not," she said out loud. _Lol. No, you're not, _she texted to him.

Her phone bleeped a few moments later, this time bringing with it a picture message. With a shaky hand, she tapped the icon, and her jaw fell, her eyes were now wide open. "He's a walking G.I Joe," she said, shocked as she looked upon the photo of her very naked partner. Every muscle, every inch of him, was visible. It was sending her into a state of shock, turning her on, scaring her shitless, and making her wonder if he was playing games or if he was serious.

Her shaking fingers worked quickly, typing, _What the hell are you doing? Not that I mind…_

She waited. Her phone was silent. Had she made him upset? Angry? Embarrassed him? Finally it beeped. She tapped the screen. _Enjoying my night off. Or I would be if you'd cooperate. ;)_

Reluctantly, she typed, _Clothes are off, but if you want to see anything you need to buy me dinner first._

Of course she wasn't really disrobing, but she wanted to see what he was getting at. How far he would go, and why. Her phone blipped again, and his message read, _Not fair. Dinner tomorrow. I wanna see you. Now, Liv. _

_ Patience is a virtue, _she scolded via text, trembling from head to toe. He had to be drunk, or stoned, or both. He was a married father, her partner, and shouldn't be doing this. Especially with her.

Her phone beeped, she tapped the screen, and read, _I'm not exactly virtuous, Liv. Always wanted 2 know…are u a screamer? Bet I could make u scream._

She gasped, reading his vulgar, yet sexy, words. Her heart raced. She'd only ever dreamed he would be so candid with her. _Normally no, I'm rather quiet. But looking at that pic, u would make me scream. ;)_

_ O, I'd get u screaming before I fucked u. I'm proud to say, I have a very talented mouth. Nimble fingers, Liv, _he wrote to her.

She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Elliot. She felt the heat rising in her body, felt the wave of need roll over her. _Do u, now? _She asked him, forgoing formal English for speedier texting.

Her phone dinged, a moment later, and she read, with rapid breath, _I do. And I want to touch u, Liv. Taste u. Make u scream, make u cum, over and over again._

"Oh, my God," she panted, sitting alone in her empty apartment. She didn't know what to do. If she encouraged him and found out this was all some sick game, she'd kill him. If she encouraged him and he went farther, she would be the other woman, putting his family and their jobs on the line. If she stopped now, or said anything negative, he'd be mad, embarrassed, hurt, and she couldn't do that. She settled for the obvious question. _R__ u drunk?_

_ No,_ he texted back.

She waited, saying nothing, shaking on her couch. She wanted him, and he had just admitted he wanted her. She was in a bind.

Her phone beeped again. _Liv, I'm not drunk, baby._

_ So ur just crazy, _her text said. But she couldn't' send it. Then he would feel like she was turning him down. She deleted the words and said, simply, _Thank God._

Her phone chimed almost as soon as she sent it. Another picture, this time of his reflection in the mirror. The message with it said, _I'm ready, Liv._

_ Wife? _She questioned, getting off of the couch, heading into her bedroom, not believing she was about to do this.

_Gone, _he answered. Nothing more, just, "gone." She took a breath, pulled her shirt over her head, slid her pants down, and crawled onto the bed. She tried to get into a position that made her look less terrified and more irresistible, and she tapped the button. She turned her phone over, looked at the picture, mentally applauded herself for wearing a matching, pink, silk set of underwear, and closed her eyes as she sent the photo to Elliot.

When he didn't answer her, she sent him another text. _El? _

_ Sorry. Just died. Try again later, _he responded a moment later.

_Lol, _she answered him. _Guess you got that picture?_

Her phone blipped as she made herself comfortable on the bed, she tapped the button, his message read, _Got it. Saved it. Damn, Liv. I want u. Now._

She didn't have time to answer him, he sent another fast text. _I need 2 b inside u. I want u crying my name, writhing under me, loving me._

_ Let me love u, _came another rapid-fire text.

She stared at the screen, her body aching not only with lust but with the need to cry. He said 'love.' This meant more to him than just making her his conquest, and he wanted her, badly. She blinked, still staring at the phone, and typed back, _U love me?_

_ Yes, _was his answer. _Y do u think I'm doing this? Am I getting through 2 u? Love. Want. Need. Desire. All u._

_ Kathy? _Olivia texted him. She couldn't give in without knowing the truth.

His answer was the same as it was before. _Gone! _The exclamation point scared her. Was he mad now? Upset?

She typed quickly, hoping to get things back on track. _What exactly do u want?_

_ Another picture. Take off the pink shit, _he answered her.

She chuckled. She rolled her eyes and responded, _Not what I meant._

_ Pic. Then I'll tell u. _He was an unbelievably fast texter.

She took a deep breath, slid off the pink bra, dropped it to the floor, and then took off her matching panties. She rolled over onto her stomach, knowing that she had to keep him guessing, and held her phone out to take the picture. She made sure she had a wonton look on her face, and an emotion in her eyes. She sent it to him, and waited for his response.

She got nothing. Four minutes of unbearable silence, and finally a sound. Her phone. She tapped the screen and read, _Open the fucking door._

She gasped again and grabbed her robe, covering herself up. If she opened the door and Kathy was there with Elliot's phone, pissed off, she'd be thoroughly embarrassed. She padded out into her living room, slowly turned the knob, and was met with a very out of breath Elliot.

He said nothing, but he pushed his way into her apartment, grabbing her and kissing her roughly as he kicked the door shut behind him.

He wouldn't pull back, he wouldn't calm down. He kissed her hard, repeatedly, as he shrugged off his jacket and toed off his sneakers. He dropped a trail of clothes as he pushed her back toward her bedroom, and he gave her a shove when they made it to her bed.

The picture didn't do him justice, she thought, staring with wide eyes and stinging lips at his naked body. She was breathing quite heavily already and couldn't read the look in his eyes.

He reached out a hand and untied the belt of her robe. He knelt before her, slid open the satin, and gazed at her, the way he wanted to. "Beautiful," he whispered. "Sexy, stunning, and absofuckinglutely beautiful." He brought his eyes back up to hers and said, "You asked me what I wanted."

Olivia, cold and shaking from fear and nerves, nodded.

He kissed her, grabbing the back of her neck with one hand while the other trailed down her body. He ran two fingers up the very center of her hot, wet slit, and he moaned. "You," he whispered. "Every part of you." He kissed her neck, moving down to her chest. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and heard her gasp and moan. Biting her bud between his teeth, he said, "I want to make you mine, and I want to make you scream."

Her hands flew to the back of his head, she moaned his name, and she yelped a bit when his two fingers pushed inside of her. She felt his hand twist, felt his thumb brushing over her clit, felt his mouth working hard on her rosy nipples, and she dropped her head back. "Oh, God, Elliot," she cried.

He moaned and moved his fingers deeper and faster, flicking at her clit with his thumb. He let her nipple go, kissed down her stomach, dipping his tongue into and around her navel, and he chuckled when his mouth met his hand.

"Holy shit," she cried. She looked down at him, as he was looking up at her, and he continued licking, sucking, rubbing, and fingering. "Fucking good," he commented when he stopped to take a breath.

"God, El," she moaned, falling back, flattening out. "Shit," she moaned.

He stopped his ministrations, crawled over her, and kissed her. He ran his tongue over her lips, making her open up to him. He deepened the kiss and pushed into her slowly, moaning and holding her tight. "I love you," he groaned, moving slowly.

Her hands ran up his back, she met his slow thrust with eager bucks of her hips, and she was louder than she could ever remember being. "Love," she managed. "You," she said, moaning as he hit into her.

He ran his hand down her body, lifted her leg, and began to move even slower. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "I'm in love with you, baby," he whispered. He pressed his lips to hers and picked up speed, moving harder.

She raked her nails down his back as she writhed and moaned beneath him, the way he wanted her to, and she felt herself tightening up, felt the scream building in her throat as he moved faster and harder. She heard his grunts, moans, and whispered "I love yous" in her ear.

Finally he said, "Scream for me, baby." He grunted as her back arched and he felt the cry rip from her throat. "God, fuck, yes, baby," he spat, punctuating each word with a hard thrust, spilling into her as she cried his name over and over again, his texted wishes coming true.

She sunk into her mattress, still shaking, and moaned again when he flipped them over, letting her collapse onto his chest. "Oh, my God," she mumbled. "Oh, my God," she repeated, her breath still hard and fast.

"I told you," he said, "I lack patience."

She picked her head up and looked down at him, resisting the urge to begin riding him again, and said, "All this because of a text message."

He chuckled. "No, this was because I wanted you, and thought this would be a way to get you."

"You got me," she whispered, kissing him. "Now you can delete those pictures."

He mumbled a few sounds of refusal. "Those are already saved to my memory card, and I emailed them to myself. Baby, I plan on saving that last one as my desktop."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're nuts," she said.

"I am," he admitted. "But even if I did delete them, there'd be more, right?" he asked, smirking. "Every time I need to see you, and I can't, you'll send me something to satisfy me," he determined.

"El," she sighed, "I thought you hated texting."

He chuckled. "I do," he said. "But as long as it's with you, I think I can really get into 'sexting," he said. He kissed her, pulling her close, and whispered, "I love you."

She moaned into their kiss, feeling him hardening inside of her again, and said, before she couldn't speak, "I love you, too."

And she loved her phone, she thought, smirking as he put his hands on her and moved her hips. She chuckled as she realized she would need to call her company and add unlimited text and picture messaging to her plan. Revenge was going to be so sweet.

**A/N: A fic by request. Hope you enjoyed it Kate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: One of my besties, Shannon, asked for Liv's revenge. So here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. This story belongs to TStabler©**

Elliot was half asleep, sitting in a court room trying to listen to the testimony of a doctor. He was supposed to have been on the stand an hour ago.He felt his phone buzz and he dug it out of his suit pocket, grinning when he saw Olivia's name on the screen. He flipped it open and read, _What are you wearing?_

He looked around, hoping no one could see his phone, and typed, _A suit. We r not doing this now. _

He smirked and closed his phone, just as it buzzed again. _Take it off, _ the message said.

He furrowed his brow. She was insane, he decided, and shook his head as he typed, _Can't. Not polite to testify naked._

The phone buzzed again and he swallowed hard when he read the message, this time with a photo attached. _Pity. I'm already naked, _ it said.

_I see that, _ he typed back quickly.

Another picture came through, and she looked so sexy, twisted on the bed to allow every curve of her body to be visible. He let out a strangled sounding whine, shifting in his seat because his pants were suddenly too tight.

He sent back a fast, _Damn it, Liv! Not now! You're gonna give me a heart attack!_

_ Lol,_ her speedy response said. _Wait till you get home. Your heart rate'll really skyrocket._

He ignored it, until the phone buzzed again. He sighed as he pushed the button and his eyes widened. _I've been a bad girl, Detective. Don't u wanna punish me?_ The picture with it made him drool, almost, and he cleared his throat. He shiofted in his seat again, getting agitated.

_Fuck, Liv, when I get home u'r in deep shit. If u think u screamed last night, just wait. U won't be able to walk when I'm done w/ u! _He hit send and snapped his phone shut.

His phone buzzed and he ignored it for a moment, looking at the embattled attorneys, looking at the judge, praying he wouldn't have to stand up any time soon. His phone buzzed against his hip and he squeezed his eyes shut as he reached for it. He flipped it open and had to control the urge to moan at her words.

_I'm wet just thinking about it, _the text read. The picture with it told him she wasn't lying.

_Liv, baby, u'r killin' me, _he wrote back to her. He loosened his tie and typed, _You need to stop. I can't leave!_

_ Then I guess I've gotta start w/out u, _her reply said, the accompanying picture showing her very ready to do just that.

He gasped quietly, trying to tear his eyes away from his phone. When it buzzed again, in his hands, he jumped. "Sorry," he said to the irritated man sitting in front of him who had just turned around. He flipped it open and almost died.

_U'r hands are stronger, more powerful. Need you, El. Want you. Now,_ her text said, and she knew damn well how he would react to reading it.

He started sweating, he looked up at the judge. He saw the judge raise his gavel and mumbled a quick prayer, hoping the man would call a recess.

When it happened, he was off of his bench and out the doors, pushing and elbowing people out of his way as he ran out of the courthouse. He got into his car, ignoring the buzzing phone. He was already worked up enough, nothing she said would make him any hotter.

He stepped on the gas and peeled away, driving as fast as he could to her apartment. He parked, crooked, against the curb and ripped the key out of the ignition. He ran up the stairs as he took off his tie, and his shirt was half unbuttoned by the time he reached her door. He practically kicked it open, slamming it behind him. "Liv?" he called, dropping his jacket, shirt, and tie to the floor.

He toed off his shoes and shoved down his pants, with his briefs, and stepped out of them as he ran into the bedroom. "You," he said, his eyes widening at her nude body sprawled on the bed. "You could have gotten me in serious trouble," he said, crawling over her.

"How?" she asked, moaning as his lips trailed over hers. "If they didn't call a recess, I was gonna do something that would have made them hold me in contempt," he said with a growl, grabbing her legs and pushing into her roughly.

"Jesus," she cried, her hands flying to his back.

"Told you," he said, thrusting hard, "You won't be able to feel your legs. You drive me fucking crazy, you know that?"

"Revenge," she chuckled, moaning, "Is so sweet."

He hit into hard, lifting her legs higher, and growled, "This wasn't about getting even. This was about getting me." He looked into her eyes as he loomed closer to her. "Wasn't it?" he asked. He kissed her, nibbling on her bottom lip as he thrust into her.

"What do you think I meant?" she asked. "Just doing to you," she said through loud moans, "What you did to me."

He growled and moaned, hitting into her as his hand slid down her body. "Those pictures," he said, "Fucking hell."

"You liked them," she said, her head lolling to the side and her eyes rolling back. "Oh, God, Elliot," she said softly, meeting his thrusts.

"Tell me," he demanded with a thrust, "That I'm the only one you've ever done that for."

She nodded, her body starting to convulse. "You are," she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Fuck," he grunted, feeling her tighten. "You get to me," he said. "No one else has ever gotten to me like that, you do."

"Good," she groaned, feeling him slide her left leg up and around his waist. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder as her moans got louder and higher.

"I love you," he panted, slamming into her.

She moaned, his shoulder bruising between her teeth. She pulled her head back and said, "I love you, too, El," and her back arched as he continued his assault.

He felt her clamp down on him and spilled into her with a hoarse cry of her name. and as she screamed his name and God's, he chuckled. He loved those noises, and he loved making her make them.

He grunted once more, thrust into her again, and rolled them over, out of breath and sweating. "How did you know," he asked.

"Know what?" she breathed, kissing his neck.

He moaned and rolled his head to the side, giving her access to the rest of his neck. "How did you know the judge was gonna call a recess?" he asked, assuming she did, in fact, know the judge would let them go.

She smirked, kissed his lips, and said, "Alex sent me a text message."

He chuckled. "Of course," he said, looking up at her. He kissed her sweetly and ran a hand through her damp hair, thanking God for texting.

**A/N: Okay. It's done now. lol**


End file.
